Destiny
by ForbidEagles13
Summary: I realize the tittle is really corny, but whatever, just deal with it. So I started to like Dylan, which is why most of you might hate this story, but I don't like him THAT much. I know, I suck at summaries, so please just read it and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Just so you know, I'm not a big fan of Dylan but I just wanted to write something like this and see what you guys think.**

** Enjoy and Review, thanks!**

I opened my eyes but didn't move, afraid I might wake Nudge up. I looked over at the alarm clock, it was only 5:24am but I decided to go out and fly. I slowly slid off of the warm bed and pulled on my jeans and jacket. I slowly opened the door and closed it behind me. The house was dark but I could still see where I was going. I walked on my tiptoes to the living room. I did this everyday because otherwise I had to stay home and fake a smile for everyone else while I was dying inside. Always trying not to think of saving the world, Dylan being so annoying, my baby Angel and the worst of all . . . Fang. What hurt me more than anything was that he had replaced me with _me _using the excuse that he needed a good fighter in his little gang of misfits. I hated him and I hated myself for hating him which caused me to hate him for making me hate myself for hating him. At this moment my mind was tangled so not even I understood.

"Hey" A voice whispered from behind me and I didn't bother turning around, knowing it was Dylan. I kept on walking toward the door. I opened it and took a running start before snapping my wings open. I felt the warm Arizona wind under my wings and shivered. I felt a tear slip out and I let it go. In a few seconds I was sobbing and I had to land in a cave. This happened everyday. I wiped the tears away and leaned against the caves wall. I closed my eyes and thought for a second before I started to cry again. I was supposed to be the great Maximum Ride, not a mopey teenager.

"I know you miss him, but he's not worth your tears." Dylan said from behind me and I stood up.

"And you're not worth my time." I muttered before I walked past him. Dylan grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. He held my hand and looked at me with pity. I didn't need pity, not from him.

"You need to get over him, Max. You're wasting your time waiting for him." he said quietly. I sighed and pulled my hand free from his grasp.

"No, _you _are wasting my time." I hissed at him. "Just leave."

His eyes looked filled with pain and I was glad.

"Max . . ." he whispered. I could have fled, but instead I stood there staring in to his eyes. They were beautiful. He put a hand under my chin and . . . he kissed me. I didn't run away, after a few seconds I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. One good thing that came out of this . . . I forgot about Fang, just like he forgot about me.

**I don't own Maximum Ride. Sorry it's so short but I had too many ideas going through my head lol.  
**

**For all of you who might hate me, don't. I'll make it up to you guys don't worry. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is from Fangs point of view. I'm not a dude so I don't know how guys think but I'll try my best, just for you. I might not add chapters very often because of school but I'll try to add at least five or more over the weekend. **

I looked at the clock on the bright screen of the laptop. It was only 5:24am but I was already awake. We were in the train tunnels in New York, the same ones I found with the rest of the flock. They brought back memories, some good and some painful. Weirdly enough, the good memories were the ones that hurt the most, because they were all about Max and the rest of my family, but mostly Max. That's all I ever did, when I wasn't taking care of my little gang, I was thinking of the good times with Max. I tried convincing myself that she hated me and was living happy with Dylan. What were they doing at this minute? Than another thought sneaked up on me.

_Maybe they decided to go to Germany and they already . . . _I shook my head and went back to the computer screen. I couldn't help think about what Max and Dylan would do . . . alone . . . just the two of them . . . in Germany where they were supposed to . . . you know, "reproduce" and stuff. A horrible image came to me and I slammed the computer closed, not realizing my finger was still on the keyboard. I grunted as I felt the pain and stood up. The rest of my gang was fast asleep, safe, so I decided to get out of the tunnels and go for a brief flight over NYC.

The wind was cold against my skin. It felt good to fly though, I didn't do it often anymore because only another person in my gang could fly. Max II, or as she prefers to be called, Maya. I couldn't stand being around her! Don't get me wrong, she's great, a good fighter, flies better than me sometimes, and can take care of "Fangs Gang" better than Fang himself. But every time I was around her she reminded me of Max, mostly because she was a _clone_ of Max, but also because of her smile and intoxicating laughter, the color of her eyes and the way she moved, talked and even smelled. I liked her, but not as much as I liked Max, sure they were identical, but never the same. You could never replace Max, not even with Max herself, she was the only real Max you would ever meet, the others were just cheap copies that were nothing like her. What if I went back just one more time, just to make sure she was really gone, I could...

"Hey," Maya said next to me, how long had she been there? "I saw you leave and just wanted to know how you were doing. You okay?" I could hear the worry in her voice. _Max's_ voice, actually. I gave her one of my fake smiles that lasted half a second.

"Perfectly fine." I said quietly. She snorted, sensing my lie.

"Whatever. Come on, lets stay here for a minute" She leaned sideways toward a tree in Central Park. We weren't aloud to climb trees in New York, but they never said anything about _landing _on trees in New York. Once again flying children win over the laws of out country, amazing right? I sat on a thick branch and Maya sat next to me, her wing overlapping with my black one. She sighed.

"I think we need to talk about your feelings," she said, almost a whisper. I looked up at her and raised my eyebrows in amazement. Feelings were not my friends and I was not going to talk to Maya about my feelings for Max who looks exactly like her, that was too weird.

"I know you miss Max, I get it." I tried very hard not to change my bored expression.

"I don't miss her, I'm fine." I said.

Maya snorted again and rolled her eyes. "Sure you are. What I'm trying to say is that you need to get over her. That's why I'm here, to help you get over her." she said firmly. I blinked and froze, I even stopped breathing.

"I'm not sure how you can help me." I sighed and relaxed again. Oh, crap!

She pressed her lips against mine and I reacted badly, meaning I kissed her back. The feeling was familiar, warm and calm. I put my hand on her back and closed my eyes before she pulled away.

"Do you still miss her?" she whispered in my ear. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nope." I lied. I missed Max more than ever.

** Anyway, thanks for reading, sorry if I broke your heart with this. Ooops!**


	3. Chapter 3

**We're back to Max's POV. Just telling you now that if you think this is too short or boring, I'm making it short because I have a big surprise on the way. I won't give any clues but lets just say someone comes back and everything goes crazy. (that is the most obvious hint I've ever seen) Now it's up to you to figure out who comes back but I think you already know. Anyway, enjoy.**

I walked in to the kitchen. The only ones there were Nudge, Iggy and Dylan.

"Where's Gazzy? I asked them. They all looked away.I knew where he was, I just wanted to make sure he was still there. I sighed and walked over to the boys room. Ever since the accident in Paris, Gasman never came out of his room and I stayed away giving him time to heal. I didn't even know when or how he ate or used the bathroom which made me wonder if he was even in there. I knocked on the door slowly.  
"Gazzy? You in there?" I asked and only received a sigh.  
"Dude, if you don't open this door I swear I will take it down with one kick and than I'll pull you out." I hissed.  
The door opened slowly to reveal a small boy with sad blue eyes. My anger quickly changed to sadness and sympathy. I saw a tear slide down his cheek and I almost burst out crying, too. I walked in to the room and closed the door behind me, I than sat down on the unmade bed.  
"Max, I want to go look for Angel" he said quietly.

"Okay. " I whispered. My heart was broken, I couldn't say no. I missed my baby more than anything, but there was always that thought of _what if we find her and it's too late. Will you freak out infront of the kids if the only thing you find is a dead little girl . . . with wings?_

"And Fang." he said so quietly I almost didn't hear him. I stood up and walked to the door. "Get dressed and come eat." I said, pretending he never mentioned _him. _

Iggy and Nudge were gone and it was just Dylan sitting on the counter eating a sandwich. I couldn't help smile at how normal he looked, aside from the huge wings.  
"I think we should go somewhere today. Just you and me." he said with his mouth full. I tensed and looked away from him.  
"What about the kids?" I asked quietly avoiding his gaze.  
"They can stay here and play a board game or something. We should go out for dinner and a movie. Like a date." he jumped down from the counter and pulled a water bottle from the fridge.  
I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Um, sure." I said. No Max, that was not the right answer you idiot!  
"Great. We can see that new movie, The Avengers. I heard it was really funny." he said and with that he started to walk away.  
"Yeah, okay." I said quietly. Dylan turned around and flashed one of his famous way-too-bright-to-be-real, smiles.  
"Awesome. Than it's a date." he said cheerfully. I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest.  
"It's not a date." I yelled, too loudly.  
Dylan opened the front door and turned again to smile at me.  
"Whatever you say." and stepped outside leaving me alone in the kitchen. I looked blankly at the door before I stood up and walked to my room. Was this seriously happening?

**Fang POV**

I looked down at the ground and smiled. This place brought back memories. Some were painful, and some made me smile for no reason at all. I jumped down from the gigantic rock and slowly walked closer to the beach. The memory of the pain after getting my ass kicked by Ari, and the almost dream-like memory of Max.  
Her voice in my head saying something the old max would had never said.  
_Just live, okay? Just live and be okay.  
_And than she kissed me and all I could think of was, _Wow, this is Max. _And as lame as it sounds that was my first kiss. After that I couldn't stop looking at her, noticing things I never had before that day. Like how when she laughed her eyes looked brighter, and how her hair was a shade lighter than her brown feathers, and how her feathers seemed to be rimmed with a thin line if gold.  
"Are you deaf?" Someone yelled from behind me.  
I turned around and cursed inside my head, it was Maya, coming toward me.  
"Sorry, I was just thinking about . . . how cool it would be . . . to own a . . . a cat." I said. _Really Fang? A cat? _Making a mental note to slap myself on the face.  
Maya smiled when she reached me and took my hand in hers. I smiled back and tried so hard not to push her away and run away into the ocean so I could drown myself, which was my escape plan if she tried to do anything that-  
Too late. Her mouth was already on mine making me gasp for air but she didn't notice. Somehow she managed to push me down onto the pale sand, with he on top of me. Oh God, please let a rock fall from the sky and hit her on the head so she'll stop. Apparently God doesn't listen to all prayers.  
I put my hand on her back but didn't push her away.  
"I like cats." she whispered against my mouth, making me shiver with a feeling I almost never got . . . fear?  
Her hand slowly moved down my stomach. I wondered what she was doing. And than my eyes widened when her hand reached the top button on my jeans and she quickly undid it.  
"Woah!" I yelled and slipped out from under her faster than human speed will allow. I did up my button and stood up and stared down at her in amazement.  
"What's wrong?" she asked innocently.  
"You just attacked me and tried to take my pants off and you ask me what's _wrong_?" I screeched. Maya got to her feet and stared up at me with questioning eyes.  
"Calm down. If this is because of _her _you should forget about her." she said.  
"You're right this _is _about her, and I can't stop thinking about her because of you."  
"I don't understand why you won't leave her alone. I am just like her, Fang. I can replace her, change my name back to Max, whatever it takes if it means I can have you. I will never mind, as long as you're mine." she wailed. I hated how she sounded so desperate.  
"No. You are nothing like Max, and I'm sorry to say this but I can never forget about her. You will never replace her Maya because no one can ever replace her. I will never belong to anyone but her, no matter what you say or do, I belong and always will belong to the_ real_ Maximum Ride." I whispered. Who would have thought the dark and mysterious Fang would ever say those words infront of another living soul.  
Maya looked at me for a second and than she started to cry and sob like Max only did when we were in deep stuff.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't stay with you if it means lying to myself. I have to go where I really belong." I whispered. Maya wiped her face on her sleeve and sniffed.  
"And where might that be?" she whispered.  
I sighed and turned my back on her.  
"Wherever Max is." I said. I was already running when she yelled after me. The words only enemies said.  
"You'll regret this Fang! You will wish you had never said that!" she yelled after me. I felt the wind blow against me wings as I flew over the ocean water, my foot barely touching the water.  
"I doubt it." I said loudly enough.  
"You will be sorry!" she yelled after me. A high pitched scream.  
That's how I know I have made a new enemy.


End file.
